


Angel

by catchinfinity



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Science Fiction & Fantasy, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchinfinity/pseuds/catchinfinity
Summary: Harper Kelly is a daughter of Hermes with the ability to hack, steal anything, and to get into trouble.  When a hack goes awry it catches the attention of the Justice League instead of jail, she is forced to join Young Justice, a team of their proteges all-powerful, except for her.Until her first mission that is.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the fact that it was indeed both America’s and Captain America’s birthday, Harper was in the mood to do illegal stuff and that means she totally broke into Cadmus Labs. Her method of entry was her go-to skill, opening portals to the mirror dimension. If Giselle found out what she’s doing with the bit she taught her, she’d probably be disappointed. Getting in was too easy, she even slipped into the elevator where a horned dude entered. It was a perfect entry, it would probably make Batman cry in joy, except he never shows emotion. 

Now that Harper thought about it, if Batsy caught wind of her venture, she’d be in deep shit. Especially with her sources saying that the sidekicks were gonna probably be shown their base today. This should mean that she shouldn’t have too many problems going in and out of the facility. Yet alas, things never really go according to her plans, thus how her night just got weirder from that point onward.

\-------------------

I wasn’t too surprised that the sidekicks were in Cadmus they can break into anything if they wanted to, but why? Unfortunately can’t dwell on that, I need to finish my goal. Grabbing a few vials of Project Blockbuster is the goal as of now but lingering in the project room has given me a good idea on the hierarchy within the walls of Project Cadmus. Their illegal experiments were things called genomorphs and use telepathy to communicate/control others. As one that lingered on the guy that announced that the sidekicks broke in. You could tell that he was fighting against the control, but was weak. 

My chance came as the doctor stormed out of the room moments later and left the room ripe for the opportunity of stealing! I came out of hiding and plugged my device and 3 seconds later, the vial opened and revealed the product. I immediately took a few vials and stored them in a protective box. 

I stored the box and stashed it into my bookbag. Now to figure out how to get to sub-level 52. Apparently, the elevator is somehow still functioning. I took it down toI  
the level and I heard it being called as I got off. So I decided to venture into the floor, it opened into a vast cavern with two pathways opening from the right and like an idiot, I went to the path nearest to the exit. The walls like the cavern were blood-red and that’s somewhat concerning. Is it the shade of the blood of their enemies? Or is it something more messed up? The path ended with a huge metal door. You know the big metal sliding ones that cliched villains use in their secret bases. I decided to not hack into this one which was probably a great idea cause not even 2 minutes later the door opened, a lady walked out and I walked in. 

Part 1 of 3 done, now to see the contents of this cavern. Then I decided to look up and what I saw shook me to my core. I expected a mega monster, what I saw instead, left me deceased. It was a younger carbon copy of Superman. A clone but, I highly doubt Supes was giving DNA away freely and its Cadmus after all so it’s safe to assume that they acquired it by illegal means. Then trouble came, as I was about to snap a picture, the boys came running into the room and disabled the door behind them. As I suspected, the intruders were my favorite sidekicks! Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad. (Let’s just say I am a lowkey stan of team sidekick.) But yes, there is a clone of superman now and is now a Justice League level threat. ((or Avengers, they keep tabs on each other. Do you know how many times the JL tried to recruit Avalon?)) 

As they bickered regarding the circumstance, they failed to see the mini morphs near the super clone and he woke up. His crystal blue eyes piercing the air in half. It was a very sharp stare, I know cause like a coward, I hid in the spot near the tube sensing the aggressive air coming off him, I was still invisible and despite that, I could still run risks being out in the open.

Now that they’re here, the entire facility must be in lockdown and I might need their help to get out of here. I left a few bugs around the admin areas just cause and it seems to be fruitful. I have some footage that I’ll have to review at a later time. At that same moment, he went straight for Aqualad and a fight started among them. Now, guys, I am 16 year old and I’m the kind of kid that records everything. Did I record that fight? Yes, it was quite sad as the clone overpowered everyone and it was better off that I didn’t reveal myself to the crew. Wasn’t time just yet as when the dust settled, the scientist finally got in, just fresh from a conference according to my bugs and commanded that the three be taken to the cloning chambers. Alright, I need to save them but I can’t expose myself now, I’ll have to follow them. 

You see why the mirror dimension is a godsend in times like this, you slip in and out of places with no trouble at all! With the exception of today, I can’t portal to places but I can open portals to the mirror world and my room. So, I followed them to the room and had to watch them being loaded into the tubes. When everyone left, it was just them, the clone and I. The air was thick for a moment, He was staring at them until KF woke up as if he had a nightmare. He was still staring to KF’s dismay. 

“What? What-What do you want?”

Staring ensued. 

“Quit staring. You’re creeping me out!” KF roared with annoyance.

“Uh, KF,” Robin chipped in, “How bout we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?”

“We only sought to help you,” Aqualad interjected.

“Yeah. We free you, and you turn on us. How’s that for grat-” KF barked.

“Kid, please, be quiet now. I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions.” Aqualad interrupted. Robin pulled something out of his wrist to my pleasant surprise.

“Wha-what if I, What if I wasn’t?” The boy stated with fear.  
SO HE CAN TALK! Good cause I was getting worried there for a moment.

“He can talk?!” KF asked in surprise.

“Yes, he can,” he stated firmly.

“Not like I said it.” He replied.

“The Genomorphs taught you, telepathically?” Aqualad asked, changing the subject.

“They taught me much,” he started, “I can read, write, I-I know the names of things.”

“But have you seen them?” Robin asked with worry. “Have they actually let you see the sky? Or the sun?”

“Images are implanted in my mind, but no, I have not seen them.”

“Do you know what you are, who you are?” Aqualad asked.

“I am the Superboy, a Genomorph, a clone (well at least he admits it,) made from the DNA of the Superman created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the light.”

Hold the dam phone, The Light?! Hopefully, the bugs I implanted will give me the answers I need. I feel like they and I have walked into something big.

“To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit, Beyond your pod, Beyond Cadmus.” 

“I live because of Cadmus!” Superboy resounded with emotion. “It is my home!”

“Your home is a test tube, We can show you the sun.” Robin stepped in.

“Uh, pretty sure it’s after midnight but, we can show you the moon,” KF interjected.

“We can show you, introduce you to Superman” Aqualad continued. 

“No, they can’t,” Desmond said, entering the room, “They’ll be otherwise occupied.” Annd there went my opportunity to ask for help. I’ll have to wait for another chance to reveal myself.

“Activate the cloning process.” He told the doctor next to him.

“Pass! Batcave’s crowded enough.” Robin sassed. 

“And get the weapon back in its pod!” He exclaimed.

“Hey, how come he gets to call supey an it?” KF raved as the blue dude walked up to superboy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Help us,” Aqualad said one last time. 

“Don’t start thinking now.” Desmond taunted as the genomorph hopped onto his shoulder. You could fricken tell that the boy is weak af! “See, you’re not a real boy, you’re a weapon, and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus, the same thing. Now get back to your pod!” 

You could tell by the glowing horns that he fell under their control and left the room. They immediately started the procedure. It was better now that I appear and try to alleviate the situation at hand. I could tell that Aqualad was saying something in hopes that Superboy hears him. 

When he finished, I pulled out my trusty dart gun and opened a portal, shooting the people in the room with my k.o. Serum. (It knocks people out for a good moment) the docs collapsed as superboy opened the door, cutting the electrical circuit and ending the cloning. 

“Angel?!” Robin exclaimed, I may have forgotten to let y’all know that Robin and I have a bit of history (TLDR; I beat him in hacking the pentagon and he’s been salty ever since)

“Hey Wonder, y'all seem to be in quite the sticky situation.”

“How long have you been lurking around?”

“About 6 hours, I was plotting a way to save y’all, seems to work. But we have a bigger problem now.” I stated as I ran the command to open the pods. Superboy stopped next to me, probably surprised by how I appeared. 

“I’m friendly, can you help Aqualad out please?” I asked politely while downloading more files.

“Don’t be giving me orders!” he barked as he jumped to help him.

“I wasn’t giving an order, I was handing a request.” I shot back. “Besides, I wouldn’t be surprised if the League will have your heads after tonight.”

“And how do you know we won’t drag you with us?” KF shot out.

“I’m my own agent and I have valuable intel that I can give in exchange if y’all don't tell them anything. I’m already on their radar already. Now let’s go!” I replied as I stashed the flash drive.  
We were running out as the main doctor stood up, and yelled 

“You’ll never get out of here! I’ll have you back in pods by morning!”

“That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all.” Robin sighed as he threw some bat bombs.

“What is it with you and this whelmed thing?” KF asked as we hightailed it out of there.

“We’re still 42 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator..” Aqualad trailed off as a group of giant genomorphs stomped into the hall, trying to block the only exit. We stopped and looked back to see the red balls along the walls rupture open and more of them came crawling out. If we didn’t get out fast, we’d be mincemeat. 

The giants spent no time starting the attack with Superboy rebounding while the rest of us parkoured over the rest of them and wow that guy can attack.

“Superboy! The goal is to escape, not to bury ourselves here!” Aqualad called.

“YOU WANT ESCAPE?” he roared back then immediately throwing one of the giants in a circle back to his buds. Remind me never to get on his bad side, His punches feel fatal.

We ran to the elevator where Aqualad opened the door. This is where I give kudos to myself for bringing my rope gun. Robin and I go up, KF jumped across the ridges and Supes and Aqualad leaped only to find out he can’t fly.

“At least you can leap tall buildings in a single bound. That’s amazing.” I said as I helped him down.

“Guys, this will have to be our exit,” Robin stated as the elevator started to head towards us.

We ended up on sublevel 15. Not too shabby. We saw them heading for us and immediately ran down the nearest hall. As we ran, Superboy said “Go left, left!” giving directions for escape I hoped.

“Right!” We ran suit and ended in front of a vent.

“Great directions, Supey. You trying to get us re-podded?” KF asked sarcastically.

“No, I, I don’t understand.” He replied.

“Don’t apologize! it’s perfect!” I exclaimed with a probable glee.

We quickly got into the vent, and I quickly had to say goodbye to the fact that my shirt wasn’t gonna live tonight. As we crawled, KF muttered: 

“At this rate, we’re never gonna get out.”

“Shh” Supes interrupted “Listen.”

I heard clawing and scratching. They were in the vents, we needed to get out fast, we ended up near a stairwell. 

“I hacked the motion sensors,” Robin said.

“Sweet!”

“Still plenty of them between us and out.” Robin continued as he got up.

“But I’ve finally got room to move” KF exclaimed with delight as he ran for the stairs, us following. I’ve always been able to catch up with Boy Wonder so that sprint wasn’t a problem. I haven’t felt this much adrenaline since last summer!

“More behind us!” Robin reported as we ran up another flight. Superboy stopped as we passed him and stomped on the floor and to my surprise, the stairs in front of him, fell full of genomorphs. We got out onto the final level, the lights were flashing red, the door between us and freedom well shut. Supes and Aqualad opening it didn’t work. 

“Angel, you need to hide,” Robin said turning to me.

“Like hell, I will. How will I know y’all won’t snitch me out? I’m following till we’re out.” I replied as we ran into a dam trap. Boy wonder was fricken right.

Their horns glowed and I could feel myself losing conscious but not fully. I could hear someone talking.

“For the sake of all Genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make us his own mind.”

“It was you.”

“Yes, brother. I set the fire and lured your new friends down to Cadmus.”

I tried to open my eyes and from the little, I could see, it was the horned dude talking telepathically.

“Woke them when they were in danger.”  
“And guided me why?”

“Because you are our hope, the Genomorph Hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers. Showing us the way to freedom.”

I could feel the forced fog lift off us and I immediately got up, still hearing the conversation going down.

“What is your choice brother?”

“I... Choose Freedom.” Superboy said.

I decided to take the safe route and opened a quick portal to the mirror realm, hopping in and closing it before anything or anyone came in. Good thing too cause that doc appeared again and then things got nuts from there. He had a vial of the blockbuster formula and drank it. His body started to shift, his skin shedding to reveal a monster. Now I know how the stuff works but golly that was gruesome.

Guardian was ko’d real quick but superboy and what was the doc broke the ceiling which was one way to open an exit. I took out my rope again and climbed up to see the fight between the monster and Superboy continue.

Awhile back, I had given a comm to Wonderboy that works in all realms. Allegedly. 

“Robin, do you hear me?”

“Angel, where are you?”

“Mirror world. You might want to take down those columns if you want to beat that monster. I can create a forcefield around y’all if the building does topple onto you.”

“The intel?”

“Will be in your inbox in the morning.”

After a plan that included the columns, KF stealing a nose and water, Cadmus toppled down and I rushed out of the mirror realm and created one of my specialties, a forcefield. When the dust settled, we found ourselves under a rock, I blasted it with the walls.

“We did it.” KF said.

“Hey, look, the moon!” Robin said as he looked up. The full moon was in full display from where they stood. I saw a figure from the skies head towards us.  
“Oh shit. I need to go. Laters!” I created a portal and entered the mirror realm once more. All I hoped is that The League didn’t see me and I’d be able to carry on with life as usual.

I wasn’t aware of how utterly fucked I was.


	2. Harper Joins A Team (not that she wanted to)

It took 3 days. (or they found out the next morning and decided to sit on it till the annual bring your kid to work day at waynetech.)

So, that's where my mom comes in. You see, Sofia Kelly is a caring, sassy, responsible and overall great mom. She just happens to work for Bruce Wayne as his secretary (aka she books all his appointments and stuff) And I might know his darkest secret, thus why I was acting like a paranoid captain ready for mutiny. My suspicions were confirmed when my mother brought me to the event. Her workspace is on the top floor and her desk was curved and had enough room for me to set up my laptop. Lucky for me, I was caught up on my jobs today so today was schoolwork and gaming when finished.

I started my consulting job when I managed to get a work permit.(which was about a couple of years ago) Hey, despite my illegal findings, I still need to file all my stuff with the local channels to avoid trouble. My mom allowed me to continue my work as long as I kept up with homeschooling and I obliged. I was always early on assignments and today I was just doing an extra credit essay. When I finished. I decided to relax by playing my favorite game, Bayonetta. Let's just say that's one of my more tame controversial decisions. My mom said that playing that might cause trouble but then considered the library. I play action-adventure games the only "safe game" that I have is Mario Kart on my DS.

That's how I ended up playing Mario Kart when Bruce Wayne came to meet us. I wasn't there when he first came in, Mom told me to get some breakfast but, when he left for lunch that's when we met for the first time and I felt instantly iffy about him. It wasn't due to the fact that he had obviously had feels for my mom, he had a weird vibe around him. He was polite and courteous, probably to not rouse any suspicions. It all started when my mom was going down to deal with some Karen when he wanted to talk to me.

Now kids, if an adult stranger wants to talk to you alone and you're a legal minor. You have every right in the world to say No and leave. I barely knew him but yet i knew his darkest secret. He's effin Batman.

When I walked in, the windows were covered with blackout curtains and luckily the room was well lit but my nerves were still on edge. I didn't know if he knew that I knew his secret, I always made sure that there wasn't a trail that led back to me. For good reason, I'm turning 17 in two months and let's just say that if my colleagues and enemies found out I was a minor, all hades would break out.

"Take a seat Harper, or should I call you Angel."

Well schist. He knows my secret.

"So you know, how long?"

"Yesterday."

"I'm impressed, how did you manage to bypass the security? Wonder boy couldn't even break in last week."

"I have my ways."

"Sure, now how much do you know?"

"You know most of the secrets that the League, SHIELD, the Avengers, and the government have. You helped the boys out in Cadmus and stole the Blockbuster formula."

"Impressive, do take most lightly, I only went into one area. I did break into Cadmus but not for them, my only goal was to find their secrets. They just happened to be there when I was done. I'm guessing he gave you the formula. So, now what? You found me out. Am I going to be taken to justice?"

"No, someone with your skillset is perfect for what I'm forming."

"What kind of team are you forming?"

"Your friends want to fight the good fight and since you were involved, it's only logical that you join the team."

"Are you sure you want me?"

"Excuse me?"

"They're the heirs for something bigger than themselves and I'm not."

"That's what makes it interesting, I've done my digging and you're a proficient hacker and thief."

"I only steal when absolutely necessary."

"You also have an affinity with magic."

"I have friends in magical places. They taught me a thing or two."

"An excellent swordswoman and allegedly you can master any weapon you touch."

"And I allegedly can pick locks telepathically. Would my mom be on board with this? I'm still a minor and my mom is aware that I do all this."

"Even Cadmus?"

"Yes, I'm not allowed to hack for the rest of the week. Good thing my queue is cleared. You're gonna have to ask her for permission."

From my mom entering the office, I could tell that the matter was closed for now. I was sent back to my spot and I opted to log into my local chatroom and spoke to the one person I used it for, the Boy Wonder.

Harpsichord10: who the heck snitched me out to the league?

boywonder: idk? Do you think Supes saw you?

Harpsichord10: Did wally say anything?

Boywonder: no. what happened?

Harpsichord10: batman knows what happened. Did he find the files I sent you?

Boywonder: oh dang! That must've been it!

Harpsichord10: -_- so if you've been wondering, he's making a team. Y'all in it and he wants me in. But he's gonna have to ask my mom first.

Boywonder: i forgot! Did u get in trouble after monday?

Harpsichord10: duh! I was forced to close business for the month. It's ok, I'm doing summer courses, im trying to graduate high school early.

Boywonder: wait how old are you?

Harpsichord10: 16. I'm turning 17 in about a month from now.

Boywonder: :0 you act much older.

Harpsichord10: i've had bad days.

Boywonder: gotcha, i need to go, class is gonna start.

They both signed out and her mom retook her spot to work on some papers.

"So, Mr. Wayne wants to offer you an internship." she said.

An intern- oh. That's his way of saying he wants me on the team.

"Oh yeah, he was talking about it to me. He seems to be cool." I said lying through my teeth.

"He's a great boss. You're certainly not gonna find anyone worthy for the entitled Reddit here."

"Aw man!" I muttered. In my defense, I was getting bored.

"How bout we go eat at your favorite diner after I'm done here. My treat!" my mom asked turning to me. "We can talk about the internship then."

Mom wrapped up work an hour later and we packed and headed to our favorite diner. She ordered a bacon burger and I ordered a waffle and a ton of bacon on the side. We talked about school, her job, my job. Then we hit the topic of the night.

"Does the internship interest you?"

"It does but doesn't it bother you that Chiron sent me back last month? You know the prophecy's coming to pass.

"I do." her tone shifted dramatically. "Harper, I know that you're gonna be called eventually. I just don't want to end up like May! She went insane and you saw what happened to Luke!"

I looked down when she mentioned Luke. Despite his decision to become the host of Kronos, I still remember how he treated me when I first came to Camp Half-Blood. I was 11 years old, and somehow the New York courts were convinced that Delphi Strawberry Farm was a juvenile corrections place. Chiron and Grover found it shocking that of all the places they found a demigod, they found me in a courthouse. I was accused of vandalizing a mural in my school. TLDR; i was expelled and I started homeschooling.

"Is he aware of camp?"

"The farm yes, they might call you for a big harvest. I would leave my tech behind."

"Oh, I will. Mom do you think that this internship is a good idea? I was gonna apply for the Youth Program at Black Industries."

"Harper, while they are an amazing employer, Mr. Wayne sees potential in you."

"So does the Head of R&D at Black Industries." She pulled out her phone and pulled up an email.

While the internship is a facade for the team, the offer from the Head wasn't.

"The Conall Petrova offered you an internship?"

"Yes, he saw my project at a gala. He says I'd make a great fit for the company."

"Harper, I know the truth about my boss. The whole shebang. He wants you on. I'm not gonna stop you if you want to join. I just want you to stay on top of your schooling."

"If I join does this mean when I become a legal adult, I can quit and fulfill my destiny."

"MIT and working the rest of your days in the Seoul Base in Black Industries."

"Moom, you know me so well?"

"I'm your mother. I'm supposed to support my daughter's aspirations."

"You're the best! I'll join but I'm gonna head out when it's necessary."

"I think they'll let me know."

"Oh, they will.." We wrapped up our meal and mom paid for the meals. Afterward, we drove back to our house. Mom sent a message, probably to batsy.

"He said that you can start with them next week. They have dorms so you can stay on weekends if you want."

"I'll think about it." I said as I took my backpack upstairs. Once I put my stuff away, I headed to the bathroom to do my nightly routine and changed into my pj's. That's when I got a message from wonder boy

"Superboy isn't at kf's house."

"Please don't tell me that he's in my house. I just got back from dinner."

"Wally knows where u live. He might've figured it out. Wally did stop by earlier."

"That explains the track on the sidewalk. I'll keep you updated."

I grabbed the emergency taser from a drawer and opened my bedroom door. I left the lights on and I didn't want to cause a scene and didn't want to give my mom a panic attack.

"Superboy, if you're in here, please come out quietly and calmly. I know you can hear me." I spoke quietly as I moved in the view of the closet. It was the only place that was big enough to hide him. The closet door slid open quietly and he emerged out of there dressed more like a teenager. Now seeing him much closer without another reality getting in the way, he was quite handsome but, I ignored those thoughts and simply asked the question:

"How long have you been here?"

"Most of the evening."

"My mom won't be happy if she finds out you're here. Wally lives in Star City and we're in Gotham. Did y'all run here?"

"Maybe."

Harper wasn't too happy and after getting Wally's number off Robin, she blasted him and said

He can stay with me tonight. For the love of Olympus, let me know when you're gonna show up!

Im sorry harps. So I heard that u might be in the team?

Oh hush! We'll see.

"I never got your name." She said as she pocketed her phone, turning to superboy.

"I don't have one?"

"Hold on, you spent 24 hours with the West family and they didn't even bother? Rude first of all."

He only knew her as the girl who sassed the entire group in the brief moments she appeared back in Cadmus.

"What's your name?" he asked her.

"Harper and we need to find you a name," she said as she sat down on the chair and started to type away on the computer.

"Take a seat, this might be a moment."

After 5 minutes of searching and emailing some people she asked. "You're Superman's Clone right?"

"I am."

"So, how about the name Conner? Conner Kent."

He had taken a seat on the beanbag that she had in the corner. His eyes twinkled in the odd lighting Harper had set up.

"I like it."

"Good, I'll pass it along." She typed something on the computer and then got up. "I'm gonna get the spare room set up so, sit tight." Harper walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Her mom was in her room when she told her what had happened and if he could stay in the spare one for the night.

"How did he get in?"

"Wally. Don't worry I'll punch him for you next time I see him."

"Gotcha, I'll call Iris and let her know. He can stay for tonight."

"Alright, night mom." Harper drawled as she left the room. She called Conner out of her room, from the state of the papers, it looked like he was going through her extra credit assignments.

"Did you have fun reading about war and civilization?"

"It's interesting."

"Come, I'll show you to the room." She motioned for him to follow her. She leads him down the hall to a door, she opened it to a well-decorated bedroom. Bed in the center with pictures of space placed on the walls.

"Welcome to the guest room, make yourself comfy." She walked in, him following suit. "The bathroom's across the hall, my mom tends to leave the house around 7. I'm up at 6:30 ish. And please don't break anything. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Night, see ya in the morning." She snipped and left the room, closing the door behind her. Harper couldn't help but check if any entrances were unlocked and that's how she spent 10 minutes locking windows. She went back upstairs and went to sleep.

Harper wasn't lying about waking up early. It wasn't for working out, she always cooked breakfast for her mom and now that there was a guest, she knew that her mother would scold her for not making breakfast. So, she cooked pancakes with a supreme omelet (onions, 2 kinds of bell peppers, bacon, onions, and Italian sausage). Harper made extra for Conner, she didn't know his eating patterns. She was sure after this, she was just gonna head back upstairs and play video games for a few hours but, since conner was here, she was gonna have to keep an eye out for wally and his mom to come over. Harper had already changed into a pair of sweats and a vote for pedro tee. So when 6:45 came around, her mother came down the stairs sharply dressed, thanked her daughter and took a plate and started to eat.

"Have you thought about it?"

"I did, I'll do it." she handed her mom a note.

He has superhearing. If i do it, when i'm called for CHB, I'll need to go, we're gonna need an alibi.

"Great! Now, he spoke to me yesterday and he promised that if anything happened to you, he'd take responibility for it."

"Oh dear. Let's not make that happen."

"Make what happen?" Conner said as he entered the kitchen

"Me getting into trouble. Want some breakfast?"

After mom left, It was pretty much me and Conner for a few hours. That's where the real conversation began.

"Did Batman find out you were there."

"Yes and as of today i'm part of something. That something, not sure what it is."

"So why were you writing about wars?"

"I'm homeschooled and I decided to take a summer class to help pass the time."

"Why is the League interested in you?"

"My skills, connections, the rumors? Take your pick. I'm just a consulting hacker. I do small jobs for desperate spouses."

Then my phone buzzed. It never buzzes. (due to the fact that all my friends are at camp half-blood and don't have phones.) It was a text message that contained only coordinates, I loaded them to a map and it told me to bring conner.

"You're ready to go?"

"What happened?"

"I think Batsy is summoning us."

We followed the route to an abandoned shed behind a rundown store. We opened the door and walked in.

"Identified"

Nani?

"Angel B-06, Superboy B-04"

I thought I was gonna be disintegrated but I quickly found out it was the local zeta beam! We walked out into a vast cavern Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary and Aquaman. It seemed that the League was doing some reno on this cavern.

"So, you've made your decision?" Batman asked as we approached him.

"I wouldn't be here if I declined."

"Identified, Robin B-01, Kid Flash B-03"

When they joined us, Batman began:

"This used to be the original secret sanctuary for the Justice League. We're calling it into service again since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms."

Bitch, you honeyed my mom to get me in.

"Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?"

"Yes, but covert."

"The League will handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these targets on our chests." Flash added in.

"Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter. Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

I'm sorry but that really means is that we're like the junior justice league which to be honest, I'd rather be my own boss but, it's either this or the fates know.

"And the six of you will be that team."

Hold. On. Six?

Batsy nodded for someone to come out from behind us. I turned to see Manhunter walk to us with a young girl in tow.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian."

"Hi." she greeted shyly. I didn't know why but I could immediately tell that this kid was a cinnamon roll and with all cinnamon rolls, you have to protect with your life. Probably cause KF immediately started flirting with her. Her shirt changed color when she met Conner though. I could see pink on her cheeks, and she stammered momentarily. I don't blame her, Conner is handsome enough to turn heads.

After introductions, the trio had to go on duty so it only left Conner, Miss Martian, and I in the cave. We all decided to explore the cave and oh my, it's a wonderland of itself. The Cave is the entire mountain and was loaded with state of the art equipment, a new kitchen and decent size dorms. In other words, everyone could have their own dorms. I hit it off with Miss M quite well. (probably too well to Conner's surprise. I am friendly but just not to the people you expect.) We actually became dorm neighbors. The dorm was pretty bare with only a bed and a dresser. I only brought my cell phone and a backup battery.

So after taking a moment to breathe, I decided to wander around and after a while, I heard yelling. Oh Gods, what now? I pulled my only weapon, a swiss army knife, and ran towards the noise. It was Conner, and he had a G-nome on his shoulder. I pocketed the weapon and the second the G-nome saw me, its horns stopped glowing and Conner's eyes started to stabilize again.

"You know there's a G-nome on you right. Did he follow you all the way from Cadmus?"

The G-nome hopped off him and he lost his composure. I grabbed his hand only to fall over next to him. Now it was my turn to blush as his attention turned to me.

"How did you know."

"I could hear your yelling from the other side of the cave." I drawled as I got up, holding out my hand to helping him up. "Let's just say i'm used to running towards trouble."

Miss Martian entered the room asking worryingly, "Are you guys ok?"

"A g-nome followed Superboy. That reminds me, what on earth did it show you?" I asked turning to him.

"I think he showed me the history of the mountain."

"Oooh, that's always fun!" I gushed in excitement. "Except for the fact that he took hold of your mind. That part sucks."

"Have you ever been mind-controlled?"

"No, but my close friend was. She told me it was like every mecha anime ever." The looks on their faces were priceless but I then deadpanned. "She felt possessed. She knew what the person's intentions were and couldn't fight it. Funny thing is that she was like us, a hero."

Their faces were now concerned. "Is she alright." Miss M asked.

"Oh yeah, that was years ago. She's studying in Japan now. She went by Avalon, and is the best at being a sarcastic jerk."

"Did you guys grow up together?"

"We lived in the same apartment complex growing up. After I turned 11, my mom moved us to Gotham. It's been a few years since I saw her."

"How old was she?"

"I don't think you're ready to find out. When the time comes, I'll reveal my truth. Miss M, if you read my head, I'll know. Now, how about we find a way to send the little guy home."

After finding Red Tornado, he called Batsy and came by to take the g-nome. When that winded down, I checked my phone, my mom had texted me a few minutes ago saying:

"When are you coming home? I'm off soon."

"I can head home now if you want."

"If you got nothing to do, it's up to you. I just want you back by 7. Remember, we're gonna see Sally tomorrow."

"I remember. I'll head home in a bit. Love you."

I pocketed my phone and decided to head home for the day.

"I'm heading home, see ya later!" I stated.

"Wait, you don't live here?" Miss M asked in surprise.

"No, I live in Gotham with my mom. I'm also heading out to Manhattan tomorrow to see a family friend."

"Gotcha, see ya later Angel."

I walked to the Zeta tube.

Identified, Angel B-06. 

If Red Arrow was suspicious of anyone, it was the girl called Angel. He knew her truth, she used to be a deep web hacker, known as the Shadow Angel. She was the last resort to in their wars, when she hacked, it was to topple corrupt companies. Why was she here with the Junior Justice League? He could only think that the League caught her red-handed and convinced her to join. Why would she join otherwise? He had been keeping tabs on her, but it's hard to get info on a person that you barely saw outside of her home.

He only knew that she had some trouble with the law that required her to go to a strawberry farm on Long Island Sound every summer, Delphi's Strawberry Farm was a Farm for troubled kids. He couldn't find much information and that just made it even more sketchy. He was gonna have to dig some more before doing anything rash but he was determined to find out who Angel was.


End file.
